Rise of the Titan Lord
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: Of course. Kronos is back...again. And Aqua Catrout, daughter of Poseidon, seems to be the only one that can stop him...with the help of her siblings, of course. Takes place after TLO. DISCONTINUED.
1. I Reunite With an Old Friend

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO

Copyright: Do own Aqua, Marina, Marissa, Ellie, and anyone you don't recognize

Chapter One

I Reunite With an Old… "Friend"

It was a dark and stormy night; not really, I just wanted to be dramatic, but it was a night. The thing is; it wasn't just any night; it was the night Kronos returned. Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started when I met my little brother. His name is Percy Jackson. Maybe you've heard of him. He defeated Kronos _last _time. Oddly enough, it had only been a year after the fight when the Titan Lord came back.

My dad Poseidon had informed Percy last summer that he would claim some siblings for him, but I think Percy thought dad was kidding because he was very, _very _surprised when he met me. By the way, I am Aqua Persephone Catrout. As you can see, I am a daughter of Poseidon, but I am _not _a prissy damsel in distress waiting to be rescued by a famous hero. I am a heroine and I am my own woman!

Did I mention I wasn't the only sibling surprise for Percy that summer? My two sisters Marina and Marissa (they're twins), came with me to Camp Half-Blood to meet our brother. I'm seventeen (so is Percy) and my sisters are twelve. We're sisters, but we're nothing alike.

Marissa is tough, but not in a trouble-making way. Marina is a big cry-baby (but I'd never say that to her face) and I enjoy playing pranks on people so much, at least twenty half-bloods have wondered why my dad isn't Hermes, god of thieves.

On August 19, the day after Percy's seventeenth birthday, I was fighting a chimera on Half-Blood Hill with my sisters. We had already slayed this monster fifteen times since I was 10 and it seemed once again to be begging for us to send it to Tartarus.

Now that my sisters and I were older, the chimera was a lot easier to fight. I unsheathed my sword and cut a big gash in the monster's arm. I told my sisters to try to distract it and (obviously) to not get killed. Then, I ran down the hill and to the Ares cabin. I raced in and took an electric spear from a nightstand drawer.

I ran back to my sisters and climbed up the pine tree that protected the camp's magical borders. I jumped onto the chimera's back and stuck the spear in the monster's eye. It disintegrated into yellow dust. I collapsed from the tree and onto the hill. The last thing I heard was Marissa breathing heavily and Marina crying her eyes out. After that, everything went black.

When I woke up, I was on a lawn chair outside of a big farmhouse. I was facing a strawberry field, but I couldn't see it because there was a big, angry, muscular girl staring down at me. I screamed at the sight of her. A man in a wheelchair came out of the farmhouse and said, "Clarisse, she's had too much to worry about, don't scare her, too."

Clarisse backed up, but she still stared angrily at me. _What did I do?_ I thought to myself. The man in the wheelchair came up to me and gave me a glass of some liquid that I'd never seen before. It looked kind of like milk, but it was glowing. I slowly took it, my hands shaking. I gulped it down and I instantly felt better. It tasted like the chocolate milkshakes that my mom used to make for me, before the twins were born. Before she died.

I gave the man in the wheelchair a look that said,_ "Why is she staring at me like that?" _The man said to me, "Clarisse claims that you stole her spear." My mouth dropped open. I had completely forgotten about taking the electric spear from the Ares cabin. It seemed like a bajillion years ago.

"I knew it! I told you she stole it, Chiron! I told you! Now tell Mr. D to turn her into a dolphin or something." Clarisse said. The man in the wheelchair (who I guessed was Chiron), took Clarisse into the farmhouse. I tried to stand up, but my knees buckled from under me and I fell into the chair.

I looked at the twelve cabins in front of me. I saw two girls and a boy walk out of one of the cabins. I figured it was either Athena or Hera. I couldn't see it very well. Just then, I realized that the trio was walking towards me.

One girl had long, blonde hair put in a ponytail. She had stormy gray eyes and was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. The other girl had short black hair, blue eyes, and punk clothes. The boy looked extremely like me. He had sea green eyes and black hair. He was wearing the same clothes as the blonde girl. I slowly sat up and looked longingly at the boy. "Percy?" I asked.

Percy and I talked for at least half an hour. I found out that the punk girl was Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Her spirit used to be in the pine tree on the hill. The blonde girl was Annabeth, daughter of Athena.

Thalia said Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend. Percy smiled at that. Annabeth scowled and then smiled at Percy. I giggled. Percy explained to me that Thalia was an immortal huntress which was why she looked sixteen when she was really about twenty-something. She was at Camp Half-Blood on a mission from Lady Artemis.

"What's the mission?" I asked Thalia. Thalia exchanged glances with Annabeth and Percy. "That's the thing," Annabeth said. "We need your help." "Why would you need _my_ help?" I asked in surprise. "Well," Percy started. Thalia interrupted him, "Artemis' chariot is drawn by two reindeer and they're both 'missing'." "Define 'missing'." I said.

Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia told me that a monster had taken the reindeer into the woods, and when they had tried to fight the monster, it had stolen Percy's sword and 'shield watch', Annabeth's invisibility cap and knife, and Thalia's shield and spear; and it still had the reindeer.

"So seriously, why do you need _my_ help?" I repeated. "Well," Percy explained. "The monster is pretty much a forty foot tall chimera, and since you've fought them sixteen times-""Wait!" I interrupted. "How do you know I've fought chimeras sixteen times?" "You talk in your sleep." Percy, Annabeth and Thalia said together. "Like Percy," Annabeth added. I burst out laughing and Percy scowled at Annabeth.

Chiron came out of the farmhouse with Clarisse. Clarisse didn't look _as_ mad, but I could tell she still hated my guts. Behind Clarisse were Marina and Marissa. I tried to stand up, but Percy and Annabeth pushed me down. "Yes, my dear," Chiron said to me. "You must rest. When you fell out of the tree, you broke your leg. That's why I gave you the nectar." He pointed to the empty glass in my hand.

Chiron told Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia to go back to their cabins. Then, my sisters let me lean on them and we went inside the farmhouse. They took me to a room with at least sixteen beds. I lay down on one of the beds (it was just a random white cot). The second my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.


	2. I Say Hello and Goodbye to Thieves

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing you know.

Chapter Two

I Say Hello and Goodbye to Thieves

In my dream, I was standing in the woods of Camp Half-Blood. I heard a cold, evil voice that said, "I will find a new body. And then, I will take over your precious little camp, then Olympus, and then the world!" The voice laughed coldly and I shivered. Then, I saw the biggest monster I'd ever seen in my life. It looked like part hellhound, part chimera, part dracaena (snake woman), and part empousa (bronze goat with fangs). It lunged towards me. I screamed. The monster got closer to me; closer, closer, and…

I woke up in a cold sweat. Standing in front of me was Chiron, but instead of being in a wheelchair, he had the top half of a human and the bottom half of a horse. "You're a centaur?" I asked. He turned and instead of answering, he said, "Oh, good, you're awake. The camp is having dinner in a few minutes. Are you going to join us?" I nodded. I had just then realized how starving I was.

The camp marched into the dining pavilion in lines sorted by cabins. My sisters and I followed the Hermes cabin (which I was very happy about) at the very back of the line.

When we got inside, I noticed that Percy was alone at the Poseidon table. I tapped the boy next to me on the shoulder and whispered, "How come Percy's alone?" "Oh, you know Percy?" The boy said. "Well we sort the cabins by your godly parent and since Percy's the only claimed child of Poseidon, he's alone."

After hearing that, I felt sorry for Percy. After dinner, I went over to the boy I had talked to. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Connor. Connor Stoll. You?" he said. I answered, "Aqua Catrout. Nice to meet you. Now give me my sword back." Connor had taken my sword right out of its scabbard while we were talking.

"Nice," Connor said smiling as he gave back my sword. "Maybe you're a daughter of Hermes. We'll know in a couple days; I promise." I smiled.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I mean I had some pretty good reasons. First of all, I was sleeping on the floor. Second, I was sleeping on the floor in a room of thieves. Third, I was afraid of having another creepy dream. Lastly, I had to save two reindeer from a monster…that would kill me.

I snuck out of the cabin. I knew it was after curfew, but I'd rather get eaten by harpies than have another nightmare. I looked down at the beach and saw…Percy. I ran down to him and tapped him on the back. He jumped and yelped as he turned to me.

"Oh my gods, you scared me," Percy said. "Sorry," I said, laughing. "Hey, where's Annabeth?" "She wouldn't come out." Percy answered. "Even to make out with you?" I said in a small, quiet voice. Percy didn't seem to hear me because he just ignored the comment.

"Hey," I said. Percy turned to me. "How are we going to find the reindeer?" "Well," Percy answered. "I asked my friend Grover, he's a satyr, to come to camp to help us look."

I nodded and smiled. I had never met a satyr before and I thought it would be fun. "So," I said to Percy. "Why are you out here?"

Percy didn't answer but I guessed it was either the same reason as me or he just needed to think. "I'm afraid of having nightmares." I said. Percy turned to me and smiled, giving me a look that said, _"Me too." _Percy took me into the Poseidon cabin.

When we got inside I saw Marina and Marissa on one of the bunks. "What are you two doing here?" I asked them. "Well," said Marissa in a matter-of-fact voice. "You said that we had to stay in the cabin of our parent. So after Percy went out, we went in." Percy looked surprised, so I tried to explain everything.

I told Percy that we had left home when I was ten and the twins were five. Our mother had just died so it was hard for me to take care of them. We had lived in Los Angeles, which I knew was not a very good place for orphan half-bloods. At that time, we knew our father was a god (I didn't tell Percy how), but we didn't know which one.

"So why are you here?" Percy asked again. "Well," Marissa said again. "We were taking a shower, Marina and I, and when we looked in the mirror to see our hair, there were tridents over our heads. Then Clarisse came in and she said, 'Oh my gods, you've been caned,' and then she left. Then, a few minutes ago, the horse man told us to sleep here."

"Caned?" Percy asked me. "I think she meant claimed." I answered. "But why haven't I been claimed?" I asked my sisters. "Oh, but you have," Marina said. "Look!" She pointed over my head and I looked up and saw tridents. "Well," Percy said. "Welcome to the Poseidon cabin…sis."


	3. Grover Gets Runover by a Reindeer

**A/N: Here's chapter three. Hope you like it. Btw, thanks to OHBOY for the review. It made me feel special.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

Chapter Three

Grover Gets Run Over by a Reindeer

The next morning, in the dining pavilion, I heard an unfamiliar bleating, "Perrrrrcy!" I saw a satyr, who I assumed was Grover, galloping into the room. Grover then started asking a lot of questions like, "Percy, are you okay?", "Why did you call me?", and "Does Juniper miss me?" I didn't know who Juniper was, but I guessed it was Grover's girlfriend. Percy then introduced me to Grover.

Grover was shocked when he found out that Percy had human siblings (Percy's half brother is a Cyclops). "We were sure she was going to be a daughter of Hermes after she stole Clarisse's spear." Percy said. "YOU STOLE CLARISSE'S SPEAR?" Grover screamed despite the number of people _already_ staring. I nodded and Grover said, "You are my hero." I laughed.

"So why do you need me?" Grover asked Percy. "Well, Artemis…" he started. "You had me at Artemis. I'll help." Grover said. Grover had a dreamy look on his face until Percy said, "Uh, dude?" and pointed behind Grover. Grover turned and I saw a tree. I mean, it had a face and all, but it seriously looked like a tree.

Percy must have read my mind because he leaned close to me and whispered, "That's Juniper; Grover's girlfriend. She's a tree nymph."

"Grover, how dare you…Oh, I'm just so glad you're safe!" Juniper said. She hugged Grover and he looked at Percy and me and mouthed, _"We should talk later." _Percy and I nodded as Juniper took Grover outside.

After breakfast, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia came over to the Poseidon cabin (with permission from Chiron) so we could discuss the mission. First, Thalia told Grover and the twins about what we had to do. When Thalia said that reindeer were missing, Marina said, "Well if we need a reindeer, we can just go borrow one from Santa." Annabeth said, "Um, Santa isn't real." "YES HE IS!" Marina screamed.  
Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover all looked at me and whispered, "She's twelve years old and she still believes in Santa Claus?" I nodded and whispered back, "We left home when she was five, and I didn't have much time to teach her what's real and what's not. Marissa grew out of it; I figured Marina would too. Guess I was wrong."

"Artemis gives you presents every year." Thalia told Marina. "Oh, well then let's just go borrow a reindeer from her." Marissa said. "Marissa, it's her reindeer we're looking for." Annabeth said. "Oh…right…I knew that." Marissa said.

"So where are we going to look?" I asked. Thalia said, "Let's start at where the monster stole all our stuff." "About the monster," I said. I told everyone about my dream. "Do you think there's more than one monster?" I asked nervously. Thalia shrugged. "Who knows?" She said. "I mean it was dark when we fought it, we could be talking about the same enemy."

That night, we went into the forest. We left the twins in the cabin. We had all the weapons we could find (I stole most of them, including Clarisse's spear) and we were pretty well armed, but I was still scared to death.

"Don't worry, Aqua." Percy told me. "We do this kind of stuff all the time." "Oh my gods, Percy, that sounds so cheesy." Annabeth said. Thalia nodded in agreement. Ever since then, Percy has never tried to sound heroic in front of Annabeth again.

Just then, we heard a scream of pain. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. They looked almost scared. "Do you know who that sounded like?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded. "Beckendorf."

After that, we tried to ignore the scream and think about the reindeer. "Reindeer like Christmas songs, right?" Grover asked. "Well maybe I can play one on my reed pipes." Grover put his pipes to his mouth and started to play 'Jingle Bells'. I heard a whinny and the next thing I knew, Grover was laying flat on the floor with a reindeer on his chest.

Grover slowly and painfully picked up his reed pipes and played the first few notes of 'Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'. I laughed and felt less scared.

Grover talked to the reindeer. "He said…sorry, _she_ said that she won't leave without her boyfriend. Apparently _he's_ the one stuck with the monster. She also says that the monster _is_ the one from Aqua's dream; part hellhound, part chimera, part dracaena, part empousa." I shivered when he mentioned the monster.

We went on into the forest and saw the monster. It was at least twenty times the size and scariness of the monster in my dream. Next to it on a chain was another reindeer. The doe tried to run towards her boyfriend, but Grover held her back.

Percy pushed me forward and I slowly advanced toward the monster. "Hello, Mr. Uglyface." I said. The monster turned towards me. Percy held his breath. So did I. "I am Fred. You shall fear me." The monster said. "Fred? No, I like Mr. Uglyface better." I said.

"I AM FRED!" Mr. Uglyface said again. While he was rambling on, I grabbed Percy's sword from behind Fred's back and stuck it into his arm. He screamed in pain and Percy and Annabeth stuck him with the spears they had. I gave Annabeth her cap and knife and Percy his sword and shield. I looked around, but I couldn't find Thalia.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked Annabeth. She shrugged. Just then, Thalia appeared on the monster's back, with her spear and shield, and stuck the spear in Fred's eyes. He dissolved into yellow dust and Thalia landed on the ground. I collapsed. Percy and Grover tried to take the reindeer, but they ran off. Annabeth and Thalia helped me up.

I leaned on Annabeth and Thalia as we walked back to the cabins. I lay down on my bed and thought I would fall asleep because of how tired I was, but I didn't. Annabeth sat next to me and stroked my hair.

I looked at her like she was crazy and she stopped. Thalia and Annabeth went over to the corner of the cabin and started talking in private. I had no idea what they were talking about. I fell asleep.


	4. I Meet Percy's Second Girlfriend

**A/N: Hi everybody. Here's chapter four. In my opinion, it is the best chapter so far. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: I own Aqua, Marina, Marissa, and anything else you don't recognize. **

Chapter Four

I Meet Percy's Second Girlfriend

In my dream, I heard the same evil voice saying the same evil words. "I will find a new body. And then I will take over your precious little camp, then Olympus, and then the world!" Instead of being in the camp's woods, I was in a hotel. I could sense it was Las Vegas, but I didn't know how (when I was traveling from Los Angeles to New York, I avoided Vegas). There were no monsters, but I could sense evil in the air.

The dream shifted. I was back in my cabin with Percy. Percy was telling me about a girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He had the same dreamy look that he sometimes has when he's talking about Annabeth. He told me everything about her. He seemed so happy.

The dream shifted again. I was now in the Big House (the farmhouse at camp). I was talking to Chiron (wheelchair form) about what he called, "The Next Great Prophecy". I was scared. I asked him what the prophecy was. He was about to answer when…

I woke up. I looked at the clock on the nightstand next to my bunk. It said 3:00 am. I didn't want to go back to sleep, so I stood up, but fell back down. I tried standing up again and managed to limp to the door. I looked at Percy's bed and saw that it was empty. I wanted to climb up the ladder, but I couldn't. My leg hurt too much.

I took a big branch from outside and hit Percy's bed. He materialized holding a Yankees cap and said, "Ow! What was that for?" I told Percy about my dream(s) especially the one about Rachel. He blushed when I said what he'd told me in the dream.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Percy. Annabeth's going to be very upset when she finds out that you have _two_ girlfriends." I said. "Rachel is _not_ my girlfriend! Neither is Annabeth!" Percy said. "Oh, I can't _wait_ to tell Annabeth you said _that_." I said. Percy flopped onto his bunk and I laughed.

Later that morning, I talked to Annabeth on the way into the dining pavilion. "Hi, Annabeth," I said sweetly. "I was talking to Percy last night and you'll _never_ guess what he said." I told Annabeth about my Rachel dream and about what Percy had said afterwards.

Annabeth stomped over to the Poseidon table and said to Percy, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER HER! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND? I AM SO TOTALLY YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Everyone stared at her and she blushed. I laughed. Percy looked embarrassed too. He stared evilly at me and stuck his tongue out.

After breakfast, Percy wouldn't speak to me. I mean, I understood why, but I didn't think he was the sort of person to hold grudges. I tried everything. I tried to explain everything (which didn't go so well, since I didn't really have anything to explain). After I was about to give up, I tried something very risky. I said, "Can I meet Rachel?"

That got Percy thinking. He nodded. "Yeah; why not?" he said. He decided not to send her an Iris message because if her parents were there; that'd be extremely awkward. Percy found Annabeth and asked to use her cell phone. She handed it over, but listened into the conversation. It was pretty much just Percy saying that he was coming over, and Rachel saying okay.

Annabeth scowled, and Percy pointed at me. "She wanted to meet Rachel." He said. I nodded. Annabeth didn't look so sure, and I thought she was going to lock Percy in his cabin or something, but she just said, "Fine; but I'm coming with you."

Percy and Annabeth went to the camp stables while I got my sisters. Then, we took three pegasi and set off. Percy and Annabeth were on one named Blackjack, I was on one called Guido, and the twins were on Porkpie.

When we landed, we were in front of the biggest house I had ever seen. We got off our pegasi and Percy knocked on the front door. A man in a tuxedo opened the door. He looked at me and I knew he would've slammed the door in our faces if a girl hadn't run down the stairs.

"Oh, daddy, that's Percy," she said. She had long red hair and green eyes. She was wearing an orange t-shirt, a pink jacket, and paint splattered jeans. I noticed that on her jeans was a heart with RED+PJ written in it. I could see that Annabeth had seen the heart too because she looked like she would do anything to have the chance to kill Rachel.

Rachel smiled at Percy and led us all inside. The house seemed even bigger on the inside then it had on the outside. Casual Rachel looked extremely out of place in the fancy house; or should I say, fancy mansion. Rachel led us upstairs to her "room".

Rachel's "room" is an entire floor that has ceiling to floor windows and easels everywhere. There's paint splattered on the walls and tiny hearts with PERSEUS in ancient Greek. I couldn't tell if Annabeth saw the hearts or not, but she didn't seem as mad as she did when we first arrived.

Percy told Rachel about everything that had happened in the past few days. Then, he pulled me forward and said, "Rachel, this is my half sister; Aqua Catrout." Rachel stuck her hand out and I took it saying, "Oh, so you're Rachel. Percy's told me all about you, since you're his second girlfriend." Percy and Annabeth stared evilly at me and Rachel blushed.

"She's just kidding." Percy said. Rachel ignored Percy. She just stared at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. I grabbed my sisters and pushed them forward. "These are my sisters." I said. "Rachel, meet Marina and Marissa." Marissa crossed her arms and Marina hid behind my back. I smacked my forehead.

Rachel still stared at me. I stared back at her and she finally looked away. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Rachel said. The door opened and the man in the tux came in with a lady in a golden ball gown. "Rachel sweetheart," the lady said. "Your uncle's coming. Your friends have to go home now." Rachel nodded in relief.

We went back outside and Percy whistled for the pegasi. Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie flew in and we got on. We flew back to camp; Percy and Annabeth giving me evil looks the whole time. When we landed, Annabeth and Percy went down to the beach together and I took my sisters back to our cabin.

"Well that was easy," Marissa said. "What?" I asked her. "You got Percy and Annabeth back together. Wasn't that the plan?" Marina said. I nodded and smiled. "Yeah," I said. "I guess that _was_ easy."

That night, there was a knock at the cabin door. I opened it and I saw Rachel. "Rachel?" I whispered. Rachel pulled me outside and closed the cabin door. "Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't want Percy to hear."

**A/N: There you go. Hope you liked it. BTW, I **_**know **_**TLO said that Percy doesn't like like Rachel anymore, but I say he does, so ha! Although, I **_**do **_**like Percabeth, I like Prachel too. Bye! R&R please!**


	5. I Meet a Son of Hades

**A/N: Here's chapter five. It's long, I know and it has a terrible chapter name, but I don't care. Love it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: I own this story.**

Chapter Five

I Meet a Son of Hades

Rachel told me that she had called Blackjack to take her to camp. She said that it was an emergency and that she absolutely _had_ to talk to me. So I put Blackjack back in the stables while Rachel told me what had happened.

"So I was with my uncle yesterday," Rachel started. "And he asked me about you. Then; well," Rachel stopped. I finished putting Blackjack in the stable and asked, "What? What happened?"

Rachel told me that last summer, she had taken the job of the camp's Oracle; which is why she could call pegasi. "So when my uncle asked about you, I said this weird prophecy that was actually the first one I actually remember saying." "What was the prophecy?" I asked.

"_A group of siblings shall travel far, _

_Into the land of the midnight star, _

_To find the beasts of the goddess fair,_

_With three friends along to assist with care,_

_The one that you love will turn bad in the end,_

_But the Lord of the Dead will send you a friend."_

When Rachel finished telling me, I was so scared I could barely breathe. "Sh-should we t-tell C-chiron?" I asked, shivering. For August, it was suddenly extremely cold outside. Rachel nodded and we knocked on the door of the Big House.

Chiron opened the door. His hair, beard, and tail were in curlers. He saw Rachel and immediately looked worried. Rachel told him about her uncle and the prophecy. He looked at me and I shrugged to show that I had no idea what it meant.

"The only thing that makes sense is that I think the group of siblings is Percy, Marina, Marissa, and me." I said. "Alright," Chiron said. "Rachel, come inside. I'll tell Mr. D what happened, and Aqua, you wake up your brother and sisters, Annabeth, and Thalia. Mr. D can call Grover."

Rachel and I nodded and Chiron took Rachel inside the Big House. By the way, Mr. D is the camp director. He's really Dionysus, god of wine. He got punished by the gods for chasing an off-limit tree nymph (like Juniper) and had to stay at Camp Half-Blood for the next century. Luckily for Mr. D, last summer, Zeus cut the punishment to fifty years.

I went back to my cabin and went to the twins' beds. I shook Marissa and said, "Marissa, Marissa! Wake up, this is important!" She tiredly opened her eyes and helped me wake up Marina. Then, I climbed the ladder to Percy's bed.

I knew that Percy had fulfilled many, many prophecies before, so I whispered into his ear, "We have a quest." When that didn't work I said, a little bit louder, "Rachel's at camp." Percy woke up immediately. "I'm awake, I'm awake." He said. I told him and my sisters to get dressed and meet me at the Big House.

After that, I left the cabin and went over to the Artemis cabin where Thalia was. Before I went in, I hesitated because I just then realized that there were probably other Huntresses there, otherwise Thalia would be in the Zeus cabin. I opened the door and slowly started walking across the cabin.

Just then, I heard someone next to me say, "Who are you?" I realized that it was another Huntress. I thought quickly and said, "It's me, Artemis. I must talk to Lieutenant Thalia. You shall not listen in." The Huntress nodded and fell asleep.

I went to Thalia's bed and shook her. She woke up and she made a movement that showed that she was reaching for her hunting knives. When Thalia realized that it was just me, she sat up. "Get dressed and meet me at the Big House." I said. She looked confused, but I just left to get Annabeth.

When I got to the Athena cabin, I heard someone say, "Aqua? What are you doing out of bed?" I turned on the spot and saw Annabeth. "Well that was easy," I said. "I need you to get dressed and meet me at the Big House." Annabeth nodded slowly and I ran back to the Big House.

When I got there, Chiron was talking to Percy and the twins. I couldn't see Rachel anywhere. Percy must have seen me looking around, because he said, "She's in the bathroom." I nodded. Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover came in the room looking confused. When Rachel came back from the bathroom, they looked even more confused.

Chiron nodded at Rachel and she explained what had happened. By the time she was telling the prophecy, Percy was smiling dreamily at her, Annabeth was staring evilly at Percy, and Thalia was giving me her _I don't understand relationships_ look.

After Rachel finished the prophecy, she was about to say more but Annabeth asked, "What the heck is the land of the midnight star?" "Isn't it obvious?" I said. Everyone else looked at me like I was crazy. "Alaska." I said. "The Midnight Star State?"

While I was talking, Rachel was still trying to tell us something else, but she finally gave up. "So," Rachel said. "How are we going to do this quest?" "WE?" Annabeth and I asked at the same time. Rachel nodded.

"No, no, no," I said. "You are not helping with this quest. You're just a spoiled mortal girl. What help can you give us? You'll just hold us back. Thanks for the prophecy, now ba-bye." Rachel had tears in her eyes as she went outside to the stables. I felt really guilty so I followed her.

When I got outside I heard a voice saying_, "Hey, get away from me! Yo, boss's sister! Help me out here! This girl scares me!" _Rachel didn't seem to hear the voice. I looked around the stable and saw that Blackjack was talking. "Rachel, wait!" I called. Rachel turned to me looking hopeful. "Don't take Blackjack! He's too tired." I lied.

Blackjack looked at me thankfully and Rachel sighed (depressed that I hadn't told her to come on the quest with us) and reluctantly took Guido instead. When the sound of flapping wings died down, I said to Blackjack, "Why are you scared of Rachel?" _"On the way here, she kept muttering stuff. I was afraid she was putting a spell on me."_ Blackjack said.

That really got my attention. "What kind of stuff?" I asked Blackjack. _"Well, I didn't hear much since I'm not much of an eavesdropper-_I smiled at that-_but I heard the words group, midnight, end, and friend-_The Prophecy, I thought-_and then she said, '168 N, 64 W.'" _

I raced inside the Big House. "168 North, 64 West." I said. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Percy, and my sisters stared at me like I was crazy…again. Chiron smiled and said, "Nautical Degrees," Then, Percy said, "Oh, you mean latitude and longitude." Chiron nodded.

Annabeth pulled a world atlas from off of a shelf. She opened it to the Alaska page and pushed it towards me. I found 64 and 168 and pointed to one of the spaces. "It's in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It's not even on the map." I said.

"Oh yeah?" Said Annabeth. She pulled out a laptop, which I realized used to belong to Daedalus (you know, the dude who made the wax wings). "Daedalus has an extremely accurate world map. If that island exists, it's on this map. Oh, there it is." Annabeth said pointing to the tiniest island I had ever seen in my life.

"Sub-Zero Island." I said squinting at the laptop. The words were really tiny, and I have dyslexia, like most half-bloods. "Oh my gods, this map even has Mount Olympus! See?" Annabeth said.

Annabeth scrolled up on the map for almost five whole minutes. Finally I saw the six hundredth floor of The Empire State Building. In huge bold letters (at least 200 times the size of Sub-Zero Island) was **MOUNT OLYMPUS**.

"Why couldn't Sub-Zero Island be that big?" I asked. "Well now at least we know it exists." Percy said. "But, how are we going to get there?" Just then, we heard a knock on the window.

I looked out the window and saw Guido. I went outside and said, "Oh my gods, you're drenched in tears." Guido nodded. I dried him off and then went inside and said to Chiron, "Remind me never again to let Rachel ride a pegasus when she's sad."

"So, Aqua," Marissa said. "Are we going around North America through the Pacific Ocean, or go through the United States and up in the Atlantic Ocean?" Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and Grover stared at Marissa with their mouths open and I shrugged.

I remembered my dream about Vegas and said, "Pacific; I can hi-jack a boat for us." "Won't they know if we steal a ship?" Annabeth asked. Percy and I shook our heads. "We can will the ship to go so fast, they'll never find us." Percy said.

The next day, we took a cab down to New York Harbor. I jumped out of the taxi and ran over to a man on the dock. He had short sandy hair, a sharp nose, upturned eyebrows, and a mischievous smile. "He looks like Luke." Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia said at the same time.

I tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned to me and I said, "_Nos es dimidium cruoris." _It was 'We are half-bloods' in Latin. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. "My star student, you have returned." He said. "And your sisters too. How wonderful. These are your friends, I presume."

"Yes, sir." I said. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, my half-brother; Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus; and Grover Underwood, satyr." As I spoke, I noticed that Thalia shuddered at her last name and Percy at his first. I knew they weren't used to being called by their full names; especially by me.

"Guys, this is Mr. Richardson, son of Hermes. He was my Latin teacher in second and third grade." I said. Mr. Richardson shook hands with everybody, and hugged Marissa and Marina. "Marina?" He said, pointing to Marissa. She shook her head. "You always get them mixed up, sir." I said. Mr. Richardson nodded. "So; sir? We need a ship, please." I said.

_"Qui?" _he said. I sighed and said reluctantly it in Latin, _"Nos postulo a traba commodo, sir."_ Then, Mr. Richardson led us to the biggest ship I had ever seen. "Holy Poseidon, this is huge." I said.

Mr. Richardson nodded and said, "It belongs to Queen Elizabeth and for an old lady, she is fast, so you'd better hurry up." I hugged him, but immediately retreated and said, "Oh my gods, you stole from Queen Elizabeth?" He nodded and pushed us onto the boat. Then he handed us about two hundred dollars in mortal money and told us to give it to the captain.

We boarded the boat and walked over to the wheel where the captain was standing. When he saw us, he said, "Who are you? Where's the queen?" I gave him the money and he took one look at it, bowed, and said, "Your Majesty." I beamed. Grover looked nervous, but I ignored him.

We explored the ship, gawking at pretty much everything we saw, but Grover still looked worried. He kept taking nervous glances at the captain, and I tried my best to ignore him, but honestly, he was freaking me out.

"Hey Grover, you okay?" I asked after about ten minutes of him glancing back. "I smell a scarily familiar monster." He said. Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. I knew they had almost gotten killed several times because they had denied Grover's monster senses. "Let's be prepared, but not do anything until the monster reveals himself." I said, my voice shaking.

Percy drew his sword, Thalia stocked her bow, Annabeth took out her knife, and Grover put his reed pipes to his mouth, ready to play anything he had to. We were in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, on a probably monster infested ship.

"Should we escape in the lifeboat?" I whispered. Before anyone could answer, the captain appeared behind us and said, "Where to, your majesty?" We turned on the spot and raised our weapons. "I know who he is," Thalia whispered. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you my name," the captain said. I suddenly realized his voice sounded foreign, like…French or something. But, I didn't have time to think about it because his head turned into a lion's and sprouted horns and he had a scorpion's tail.

"I AM CAPTAIN THORN!" he screamed. Just then, there was a shadowy hole in the sky and a boy about thirteen years old with dark brown hair and green eyes dropped out. "Nico?" Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover said at the same time. "Holy Hades! What the heck am I doing here?" he said. "Wait, Percy? Am I being punked?"

"Oh, shut up you little nerd." Captain Thorn said. "I'm not the nerd, you are!" Nico said as he pulled out his Stygian Iron sword and charged at the monster.

Nico and Percy stabbed Thorn with their swords and he turned to yellow dust. "Honestly, I'm glad I actually glad I got to fight that guy this time." Nico said. "Do you smell anymore monsters?" I asked Grover. He nodded nervously. "I can get rid of any other monsters." Nico said. I stared at him longingly.

"Stand back," he said. Then, he took his sword and stuck it in the floor of the ship. The ground opened and everything except us and the ship itself was sucked into it. The crack was about to close when Nico said, "_Di immortales; _okay, Percy, can you like surround us in bubbles or something, 'cause this boat's going to sink in about three…two…one…"


End file.
